When You're Not Home
by honeyMellon
Summary: Renji misses his special someone, but Shuuhei is a workaholic that rarely comes home! So what's a man to do? One-shot version of "When You're Not Here", had to republish due to FF site wonkiness.


**_UPDATE 5/23: I know this is a little confusing, but this is the same story as "When You're Not Here". I uploaded them both due to some wonkiness with the FF site, by the time I could straighten them out I've gotten a precious review from BarbaritaS for "When You're Not Here", so I don't have the heart to delete that._**

**_Sorry for the confusion! And please read on... :)_**

* * *

><p>Being a Vice Captain was tough. Preparing for a war was tough. Constantly training to improve fighting skills while doing all that was definitely tough. But you know what's even more difficult? Not having time to see your special someone, <em>that<em>'s what. Abarai Renji grumbled under his breath.

It's been two full months since he and Hisagi Shuuhei confessed their feelings for each other. At first it was great-Shuuhei was granted three weeks off duty, so they would spend time together everyday after Renji's work hours. But now that he had pretty much recovered, he once again took on his duty as the Vice Captain _and_ Interim Captain of the 9th squad. That meant Shuuhei had twice the amount of work as any other Vice Captain, and he had to stay late to finish the overflowing work almost everyday.

More than once, Renji pleaded for him to get the help from the 3rd and 4th seats, but being the perfectionist he was, Shuuhei insisted on getting things done himself. To make matters worse, he stubbornly refused to hand over the position as the editor of the monthly Sereitei magazine to Iba, the Vice Captain of the 7th division. After being rejected for the 5th time, the redhead gave up and simply had to settle for seeing his lover once-twice if he's lucky-a week, since Shuuhei decided not to spend the nights at the 5th squad barracks, saying that it was a hassle to have to "commute" to his office everyday.

_Ugh_, Renji thought as he threw himself down on his bed. _Shuuhei is such a pain in the ass. _It had been a long day; two new recruits made the stupid mistake of provoking a couple of new members from the 11th squad, which of course led to a fight, which then led to a bunch of injuries on both sides. As if cleaning up the mess was not enough, Renji was stuck with dealing with the paperwork of reporting the incident to the disciplinary committee. _And_ he also had to deal with process of getting the damaged buildings repaired. Now he wanted nothing more than a gentle neck rub-or at least someone to talk to-from Shuuhei.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling. There was a light breeze coming in from the window, sending tiny ripples across his robes. When he felt the tickle of the fabric on his skin, he was suddenly reminded of the last time he slept with Shuuhei.

* * *

><p><em>Shuuhei was very vocal during sex. That was totally fine for Renji-just hearing his name from the dark-haired man's lips sent shivers down his spine. Renji breathed in Shuuhei's scent as he traced his lips up and down the man's neck. As usual, Shuuhei had made sure that they had both had their baths beforehand. Not that Renji minded...their baths usually ended up in more...sensual...activities anyway.<em>

"_Renji..." Shuuhei whispered as he brushed Renji's long tresses with his fingers. He was panting slightly, already aroused by the feeling of his lover's tongue on his neck and from the feeling of the warm body pressing against his. Just the simple act of having Renji on top of him was enough to get him excited. Something about those shoulders, the way the tattoos dance when Renji flexes his muscles...it was intoxicating._

_When Renji's kisses reached Shuuhei's collarbone, Shuuhei grabbed the redhead's arms and flipped them around. The raven-haired man pinned Renji's body against the sheets, then he bent down to capture those lips in his own. Their movements were graceful even though they were still a relatively new couple-it was as if they were puzzle pieces that were born to fit naturally with each other._

_Shuuhei thrust his hips and made little circular motions against Renji's groin, and grinned when moans escaped from the redhead's lips. "God, I love it when you do that," Renji managed to say between groans of pleasure._

"_Oh yeah?" Shuuhei said. He snapped his hips forward in an especially hard thrust and Renji arched his back, cursing under his breath as he did so._

_Using his teeth, Shuuhei pulled Renji's robes open to expose his sculpted torso. Renji hissed in anticipation when his lover's teeth grazed his skin. He gripped Shuuhei's hips to lift him up, then reached a hand between them to touch Shuuhei's throbbing organ._

_When he felt warm fingers curl around his manhood, Shuuhei groaned, his voice hoarse with desire. He laughed softly. "You're going to make me come really soon if you go on like this," he teased. "Then I'll roll over and leave you hanging."_

_Renji snorted in amusement at the threat. One of his favorite things to do to his lover was to slowly build up the tension then stop right at the edge, only to repeat the cycle again, then again. This always drove Shuuhei crazy. When he reached his limit he would become frantic with need and end up scratching, biting, even _kicking_. But beg he would not. And Renji would never be so cruel as to make him beg._

_He felt Shuuhei's knees between his thighs so he parted his legs, lifting his knees such that they were on either sides of Shuuhei. They were not big on the "you're on top and I'm on the bottom" assignment, they just went with the flow. Now, Shuuhei was in the mood to top, and Renji was more than happy to comply._

_Shuuhei reached over to Renji's bedside drawer and took out a small tube of lube. Much to their embarrassment, it was a gift from Rukia, who was horrified when she learned that they didn't own any. He popped open the cap, then squeezed out a generous amount onto his palm and rubbed them together. Watching him from the bed, Renji made a mental note to get another tube during his next trip to Karakura..._

_Renji gasped out loud when he felt sudden pressure at his entrance. His body naturally tightened up, but he gradually let out a breath and forced himself to relax. Shuuhei watched him intently as he slowly pushed in. When he was finally fully sheathed, he stilled his body and looked at Renji, waiting for approval to proceed._

_Renji gave him a lopsided grin, so Shuuhei withdrew, paused, then slowly pushed in again. "Faster," Renji commanded._

"_Che...horny much?" Despite his teasing, Shuuhei picked up the pace and soon they were both grunting and groaning, working towards their climax. The bed shook in time with Shuuhei's thrusts. As he moved, his body brushed against Renji's erection, which throbbed and strained for release._

"_Shuu-" Renji's cry was cut off as his orgasm washed over him. When Shuuhei felt warm liquid on his stomach, he gave one last thrust and came within his lover's tight walls, bringing another loud moan from the redhead when he felt Shuuhei's member pulse in him._

"_Oh, god..." Shuuhei collapsed on top of Renji and struggled to regain his breath. With a contented sigh, Renji wrapped his arms around Shuuhei and squeezed. For a few minutes they simply laid there, silent except for their soft pants._

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>. Renji groaned as he sat up and looked down at the not-so-small tent in his hakama. In hindsight, reminiscing about their last...session...was a bad idea. Now he was stuck with a hard-on and his lover was nowhere in sight.

With another sigh he stood up and attempted to adjust his robes, only to frown and groan in frustration when the fabric brushed against his erection.

He sat back down dejectedly and placed his palm over the bulge. Then he slowly increased the pressure and began a stroking motion. _God, this is so lame! _He thought unhappily even as he shuddered at the sensation. _I thought one of the perks of being in a relationship is that I don't have to do this anymore!_

Still holding his erection through the robes, he scooted up in the bed until his back was pressed against the wall. Then he leaned his head back, pulled down his pants, and wrapped his fingers around himself. In his mind, he pictured Shuuhei taking him in the mouth and immediately felt a rush of pleasure in his groin. He subconsciously stifled a moan, then, remembering that he was alone, unclenched his jaw to let it out. As he continued to stroke himself, he started panting and groaning in sync with his hand movements. His head thumped on the wall as he pumped, faster and faster...

Just as he arched his back to bask in the wave of pleasure that crashed over him, the room door opened.

* * *

><p>Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, Hisagi Shuuhei stood at the doorway. His eyes locked momentarily on a pair of panicky scarlet ones, then slowly trailed down to the semen-covered hand which was still wrapped tightly around his lover's manhood.<p>

Renji almost choked on his own saliva at the sight of Shuuhei, and now he was mortified that the man caught him in such an embarrassing position.

"Uhh..." The redhead mumbled, not knowing what to say.

Shuuhei continued to stare silently as he slowly shut the door. Renji's hand seemed frozen, milky white liquid slowly trickled down the hand. As Renji squirmed under his gaze, he suddenly threw his head back and burst out in laughter.

"Oi!" Renji protested, his face burning with embarrassment. "This is so _not_ funny, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei was bent over, his shoulders trembling from laughing so hard. After what seemed like hours to Renji, he finally straightened up and patted himself in the chest in an effort to get his breathing back to normal.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Renji huffed. He removed his hand and winced at the stickiness. Pulling his robes around him, he climbed out of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Shuuhei asked with a naughty grin on his face. Renji froze, his butt half off, half on the bed. In a flash Shuuhei was right in front of Renji, and with a playful push from Shuuhei, Renji landed on his rear back on the bed.

"Hey! Look at the mess you're making!" Renji yelled. Sure enough, the semen on the robes was now smeared on his thighs and crotch. Face still flushed, Renji yanked his robes off and threw it to a far corner of the room. Shuuhei swallowed as he took in the glorious sight. No matter how many times he had seen it, seeing Renji in the buff always sent a thrill down his spine. His member throbbed, reminding him of his need. As a familiar heat creeped up his neck, Shuuhei hurriedly removed his clothes and climbed onto the bed to be next to his lover.

"Can you go for round 2?" Shuuhei whispered in Renji's ear, his voice laced with lust.

In response, Renji grabbed Shuuhei's short black hair at the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Shuuhei moaned into the redhead's mouth as the sensation of Renji's lips sent a shudder straight to his groin.

"Help me..." Renji said softly. Holding Shuuhei's hand, he guided the man to his manhood, which was already getting hard. When he felt the warm embrace, he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

It didn't take long for Renji to become fully erect once more. Soon the redhead was on top of Shuuhei, straddling his hips. Their lips joined and their fingers roamed over each other's body. Muffled moans echoed off the walls as Renji gently prepared his lover for the next step.

"Oh god Renji!" Shuuhei cried out when Renji buried himself completely to the hilt in one stroke. His nails dug into Renji's back, drawing a sharp hiss of pain from the redhead.

Panting, Renji moved his hips. The muscles on his shoulders and arms flexed as he supported his weight on one elbow while moving the other hand to Shuuhei's erection. He first lightly traced the entire length, drawing a moan of protest from Shuuhei, then switched to a pumping motion as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Turn...turn over," Renji panted and stopped his movements. He gently pulled out and Shuuhei turned around until his back was towards Renji, who let out a groan of desire as he took in Shuuhei's well toned lower back, thighs, and of course, his ass. He also got a glimpse of Shuuhei's weeping manhood, which was dripping with precum.

"Are you going to just stare at my ass the whole night?" Shuuhei teased and pushed his butt into Renji's crotch.

With a growl, Renji gripped Shuuhei's hips and, after a quick alignment, thrust all the way into Shuuhei's tight entrance. Shuuhei gave a small scream of pain and fell onto his elbows. He buried his face into the pillows and clutched the sheets. The burning pain quickly turned into familiar pleasure, and soon he was uttering curses into the pillow.

Looking at the rippling muscles on Shuuhei's back, Renji bit his lip and continued to pound. Sweat began to trail down his neck, and, as he moved, he could feel the familiar tightness in his balls. Always the gentleman, he reached down for Shuuhei's erection to give his lover the much-awaited release, then grinned when he realized that Shuuhei was already busy taking care of himself. Renji wrapped his hand over Shuuhei's and squeezed, earning a loud gasp from the man.

"Come for me?" Renji bent over to whisper behind Shuuhei's ears. That alone was enough to push Shuuhei over the edge, and he came hard, gasping out Renji's name as he did so. In return, the feeling of his lover's warm liquid on his hand pushed _him_ over his limit as well, and he let out a strangled cry of Shuuhei's name before releasing for the second time that night.

Completely spent, Renji withdrew and collapsed onto the bed, one hand draped over Shuuhei's back. Shuuhei remained on his elbows and knees for a while, still shaking and gasping from his orgasm, before his limbs finally gave out.

"I love you...you stupid horny bastard," Shuuhei whispered with a chuckle, thinking back of the scene he walked into earlier that night.

"Your fucking fault," Renji replied with a playful poke into his lover's rib, earning a surprised yelp in return. "I missed you...and god, I love you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And...the end! :) I can't get enough of Renji and Shuuhei so I think I'll be writing more soon! Please leave reviews so that I can improve my writing, muaks~<strong>_


End file.
